Skipped Class, Busted Butt
by Old School Mom
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Juvie and Hairbrushes.' Puck slips back into his old habits in school, and Finn is not letting it slide. WARNING: spanking and a LOT of swearing, don't like, don't read. Suck at summaries. I own nothing but the plot. Yes, it's been a long time. I thought my files were destroyed and haven't written anything since. Originally written for Amie. Let me know what you think


Request from Amie

F:

"Of course Finn! All you have to do is ask," said Mrs. Cuthberson, my study hall monitor. "Go right on ahead. Don't strain yourself, dear." I smiled back at the sweet old lady. She's always been nice to me, letting me leave for football or glee or anything really. Don't know why though, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with her staring at me with owl eyes all the time. Weird, but oh well.

Grabbing my stuff, I gave her a polite "Thank You" and headed off toward the weight room. The Titans have a big game coming up and I needed to make sure I'm ready to give it my all…of what, I don't know…but my all of something…

The hallway is deserted, except for a few papers someone dropped or a flier for some random fundraiser. I stopped at my locker to put away a couple of books, can't strain the back…again, when I hear the squeak of sneakers coming from another hallway, heading toward me. Thinking it's another lost freshman, or Brittany forgetting where the gym is since Santana's out sick today, I closed my locker quietly and walk in the direction of the squeaks. Rounding the corner, I smacked right into the obviously not-lost-freshman or Brittany. The dude smashed into me hard enough to send us both flying to the floor. Must be a jock. Shaking my head to get rid of the spots in my eyes, I looked to see who's ditching, since my class is the only study period going on right now, and find none other than Puck, groaning with his eyes closed.

"What the Fuck, dude! Watch where you're going, would ya?" he said, still not realizing that he is now in deep shit. Seriously, did he hear any of my lecturing last time? I need to ask Rachel about that…

"A better question would be: What the Fuck are you doing out of class?" I said, watching his reaction.

P:

I must have gone white and wide-eyed, since he got up and narrowed his eyes at me. Shit. Of all the people to ram into in the halls, it had to be Finn. It couldn't have just been JewFro, NO, Finn-Fucking-Hudson…Okay, Puck, just think. There has to be a way out of this. Play it cool.

"Um, 'sup dude?" …nice, real nice Puck. That's not gonna set off ANY warning bells at ALL. Damn the guilty stare…

"'Sup'? I'm asking YOU what's 'sup'! What are you doing out of class? It's fourth period, so that means," Finn said, trying to remember my schedule. The dude managed to swipe it off Figgins' secretary and, as if that weren't enough, got all of my teachers to brief him in on my grades, homework and shit. "MATH! You're supposed to be in math! Why aren't you in Mr. Needleman's class, Noah?"

Insert awkward silence here. I mean really, what am I supposed to say? 'Well, I thought that I could ditch and snooze in my truck, maybe throw a geek in the trash for good measure.' No, no way in hell. Time for plan B, bullshit your way out.

"Chill, dude. I finished the worksheet early and Mr. N let me out." I said. There. That should be good enough for him to leave me alone. Finn looked down at me with wide eyes of his own, a smile creeping up his face.

"You mean that you're actually understanding math now?!" He half asked, half said in disbelief.

"Um, yah, sure, whatever. Can I go now?" I said. Shit, if he keeps this up I'll miss out on the sleep completely. Finn, however, had other plans, if the creepy ever-growing smile on his face was anything to go by.

"This is great, Puck!" He said, arms raised overhead. Well shit… what the fuck did I just do? "If you keep this up, your grade will improve big time! In fact, how's about we go and see what your average is at lunch, maybe see what you need on the next few tests? You had a 69 last time, so it shouldn't take much to get a C+!" Finn continued, trying to do the mental math of averaging.

Well...Fuck, WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW? Stay calm Puck, stay calm. You can do this. You've gotten out of other shit before… _but before you didn't have frikin PROOF that you just BS-ed within walking distance…_ and now I'm arguing with myself…isn't that a sign of insanity? Wait, has Finn stopped talking yet? Turning back to the one-sided conversation, Finn looked like he was constipated still, so he must still be trying to average. _Wait for it…_

"You know what, forget it. We'll find out in a few minutes anyway. But seriously, dude, I am so frikin proud of you right now, it's not even funny!" stated Finn while he picked up his backpack. _SHIT,_ this is just pure _**SHIT**_! Why, Finn, WHY? Can you read my mind or something? Do you know I just lied and you're waiting for me to crack? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO SAY **PROUD**?!

*BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG*

F:

Grabbing my bag and Puck's arm, I weaved our way through the lunch rush crowd to the math hallway, with Puck doing everything in his power to get loose. This has got to be one of his best days in a while. Seriously, after the little tantrum over math last night, I could've sworn he was just ditching!

~flashback~

Walking into the kitchen, Finn was welcomed with the sight of Puck slamming his head into the table repeatedly.

"Why. Is. This. So. Hard?" Puck said, banging his head down with each word, later settling for shoving his textbook off the edge and resting his head in his arms. "Ow."

Sighing at the other teen, Finn walked around the counters, grabbing a Ziploc bag and dish cloth to make an ice pack. After wrapping the now full bag with the cloth, and scooping up the abused textbook off the floor, the quarterback placed both items in front of the Mohawk-ed miscreant, nudging him slightly to lift his head and pulling up another chair.

"I'm gonna ignore that little tantrum this time," Finn said, eying Puck as he made use of the cold pack against his now bruising forehead. "Now, what is making you lose it?"

Snorting at the tall teen, Puck flipped to the page of his assignment and pointed to problem 3, muttering something about finding the angle. Finn looked at the page for a few minutes, left the kitchen, and returned with his mother. The three sat at the table for most of the evening, Carole explaining the concept of solving for different angles in triangles and the two football players barely retaining any information.

~end of flashback~

Whatever, the point is that Puck is actually trying for once. I can't wait to hear what N says, can't be long before he reaches a B!

We reached the door to Needleman's classroom as the last few students were leaving, giving us a shot at an opening. Dragging Puck behind me, we walked in just as Mr. N was pulling out his own lunch from his bags. He looked up at us and glared at Puck. Huh, odd. Shouldn't he be kinda glad that he's trying?

"Well, look who finally decided to make an appearance," said Mr. N. _Wait, What?_ "An hour late, but better than nothing I suppose." Okay, now I'm confused. I glanced from N to Noah and back again, trying to make sense of this.

"Wait, so he DIDN'T come to class today?" I asked. The teacher sighed and shook his head, shifting his focus from Noah to me. If Puck has added LYING to his list of crimes, there is going to be hell to pay.

"Sadly, no. It has to be some sort of record, to be honest. Over a month of attending before he slipped back into his juvenile ways." Okay, so this is the first time since Juvie. But seriously, I have to stop this before it gets bad again. Looking down at my sorta-brother, Puck refused to return the gaze, looking everywhere but at me. Yep, gotta nip this before he does anything monumentally stupid, but what?

"Well then, what did he miss today? And can we add this to the 'let me know' list? I'll make sure stuff like this doesn't happen again. I'll even give you my number to text me if he's ditched and hunt him down!" Need to do that with his other teachers too while I'm at it. Needleman looked at me, stunned still. I can be responsible! It's not _that_ uncommon…is it?

"Alright, but how about e-mail instead?" The math teacher asked. Can't blame the dude, math teachers normally get the brunt of the prank calls, only second to Coach Tanaka.

"That'd be great! Those show on my phone too! Now, about today's assignment?" I asked. Throughout this all, Noah just stood next to me, shifting around and staring down at the floor, looking every inch like a kid who's about to get his…something to do with deserts…

P:

It's official, I'm screwed… Finn keeps looking at me like he can't decide whether to scream in rage or flat out murder me. Why exactly did I lie earlier? Did I seriously think I could get away with that? Come on, Puckerman! Finn's been going nuts over this shit, and you think that he won't find out at all? _Wait, why the fuck am I so pissed at MYSELF?_ Because you were an IDIOT! _It wasn't THAT bad of a lie! He believed me 'til he came in here!_ Case and point! You, finishing EARLY?! _…Yah, a bit off the mark, but still!_ But nothin', now what's gonna happen? _Hell if I know! I'm you, you moron!_ … Shit, I have got to stop hanging around Berry, her crazy is contagious…

"Thank-you, Mr. Needleman. I'll make sure that he doesn't skip anytime soon, and this work won't magically 'disappear' again." Finn finished, shaking my teacher's hand and glaring at me from the side. _Showtime…_

Not even a minute after walking out N's door, Finn grabbed my shoulder and hauled me down the hallways, turning every now and then to avoid random students and stopping at our lockers for our lunches. He ended up dragging me into the old abandoned locker room at the other end of the school.

Awkward silence filled the air, and me being, well, _me_ , attempted to break it, but all Finn did was glare, point at the bench, and say "Shut it, sit down, and eat." leaving me to my thoughts.

 _Insert cricket chirps…now._

…

F:

Calm down. Just eat and breathe. Eat and breathe. Eat and bre_ *cough* Ok, don't think too much about it at once then. What would Rachel do? I glanced down the top of my sandwich at Puck. So far he's done what I've said, but that could change the minute I start anything. Hmm…

Rachel would say I need to do the same thing as last time, only with bigger words. She'd say "Go over all the facts you have, and come to the logical conclusion of what needs to be done." I love that she's started to tone down the vocab for me.

Fact one, Puck skipped math. He might have skipped other classes too for all I know… Fact two, Puck LIED to my FACE. Fact three, this will not happen again. Now how do I make sure it won't happen again?

Just looking around the room will tell you that no one will be using it anytime soon. Old towels are shoved in the corner and the lockers are rusted on the outside. The door doesn't have a lock, but the old hamper would do the same thing. I don't have the hairbrush with me, but I can just use my hand. Maybe start bare?

 _Am I really going to do this again?_ Well, yah. If it works, it works. I might hate it, and I know damn well HE hates it, but COME ON!

Puck's been shifting in his spot for a few minutes now. Good. Maybe he's actually THINKING about what he's done… _Ok, you can do this._

P:

This quiet is torture…

Why won't he just SAY SOMETHING?!

…

 _I am SOOO fucked._ No, really? What was your FIRST clue? The dragging around the halls? The glare of death? _He won't really do THAT here right?_ Oh for fuck's sake PLEASE not HERE! _There aren't any windows in here at least…_ THAT DOESN'T HELP MY ASS RIGHT NOW!

Okay, so I'm panicking a bit... _It's alright. Maybe he'll just chew me out. This isn't anywhere near as bad as getting sent to Juvie…_

I look up and Finn's not even in front of me anymore. _Wait, wha?_ Sure enough, the not-so-Jolly-Green-Giant is up and moving the old hamper in front of the door.

"Dude, what are you_" was all I managed to get out before Finn shut me up with a look. That look just about confirmed it.

 _Well shit. There goes the exit. My ass is toast…._

Finn made quick work of crossing the room to stop in front of me and haul my ass up off the bench. My shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in my life at the moment, all scuffed and grey and_

"Do you have anything you want to say before I get started, Noah?" Finn said as he moved my chin to make my eyes meet his. Well, would a 'Please don't beat my ass?' work?

"Would anything really help me right now?" Come on, give me something to work with here. Finn just tilted his head to the side like a puppy, a giant ass puppy who's about to make me feel like shit…

"Well, it might help if this was a one-time thing, but you and I BOTH know what the teachers would tell me right now if I asked. Right?" Well fuck. You've already been caught lying once today. Adding to it won't help me any… Is Rachel really psychic and giving Finn her powers? I don't even bother to say anything, just look anywhere else. Finn just sighs and facepalms.

"Is it at least the first since Juvie?" And the guilt just keeps coming and coming and FUCK I'M SCREWED. Probably better that I just keep my mouth shut… I can practically feel his eyes burning holes in my head…

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen." Finn said as he sat back down on the bench. "You are going to work with me here and when we get home, or this could reach another level of hell for the both of us. Got it?" I shut my eyes and nod. What else could I do really? He's already showed that he can drag me around like a rag doll.

F:

I took a deep breath. Now or never. "First off, you are hereby grounded. School, home, and away football games are all you've got. We'll switch between your truck and my car to keep them both running, but you aren't going anywhere without me." Puck huffs a bit at this and I fix him with a glare. "I'm serious dude. And don't even think about ditching during the day. You're gonna give me the keys every fucking time." There, all bases covered. Now I just gotta make sure he actually GOES to all his classes. "Can I trust you to go to classes with your teachers emailing me or do I need to walk you to each one?"

Puck's head shoots up, his eyes wide and mouth practically foaming. "I can do it, damn it! It's not like I can even take a shit without them telling yo_ OW!" I smacked him once.

"Cut the sass Noah Eli Puckerman! You are in no position to talk to me like that right now." And now I'm the big bad adult in this… Maybe I should've just yanked him over my knee to start off. Puck's rubbing the spot I swat at and trying to step back, but I snatched his wrist and dragged him back to my side. You know what, fine. We'll finish this with him over my lap! I yanked him down with him giving a little yelp. "Now then, what was I saying? Oh yah! So which is it Noah? I'm honestly not sure if I can trust you to go on your own! Maybe I should walk you there." I think I've made my point.

"I'll go to class! I get the picture! You don't have to do this!" And now he gets what's going on. Good, maybe he'll think twice next time! I slipped my hand between my thighs to undo his pants button and fly, with him squeaking when I finally get it undone. "Dude, please not here! If I can't get out of this, can we at LEAST wait 'til we're HOME?" He sounds just a little desperate, and I don't blame him, but he shouldn't have done this in the first place! I'm just hoping he'll remember this later…

"We are doing this here and now, Noah! Be glad it's lunch hour. And you think this is it? I'm planning on giving you another round of my hand later tonight!" I said, stealing myself to finish that promise. Puck's breath hitched as I slid his pants and underwear down to his knees, and all form of survival decided to kick in! Puck seemed to start trying every method he could think of to get out of this; protests, kicking, heck, I even think he tried to bite my leg at some point! I moved my outer leg to lock his legs down and pinned on of his arms to his back, earning another round of ignored threats and swears. _Okay, talking's over then. Remember, you can do this. Just be careful._ I raised my hand high and started the spanking.

P:

SMACK

"OW!"

SMACK

"AH!"

SMACK

"QUIT!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

There is NO way this hurt this bad last time! And this is just his HAND!

SMACK x10

"Stop!" As if that's actually gonna do anything

"A bit more Noah, then we'll try talking again." Finn said, adding a few more swats.

I will not cry. I WILL not cry. I will NOT cry. I will not_

SMACK x5

"OW!" …CRY! Damn it.

"Are you up for talking now, Puck?" Finn said, rubbing circles into my back. Jackass…

*sniff* "Y-y-yah…" I am SUCH a fucking PUSSY! I've been beaten up SOOO much worse than *sniff* than this…why does this keep happening?

"Alright then," Finn said, keeping the pattern of circles. "Now, to finish from earlier, you ARE going to get another spanking tonight before bed," *groans, SMACK, AH* "Quit that. You basically earned it earlier, and if you keep up fighting, you'll get another tomorrow. Now, what did you do to earn THIS spanking, Noah?" Finn stopped moving, wanting me to answer.

… … … … … SMACK

"AH! STOP!" I'm not sure how much more I can take before I say FUCK IT and bawl…

"Then ANSWER me, Noah Eli Puckerman! What earned you a spanking in the middle of school?"

… This fucking SUCKS. *sniff* "Ah-uh-I s-s-skipped class!"

F:

Alright, just have to finish up. "Exactly, Puck. Now, why does that get you spanked?" Puck cringes every time I say that word; hopefully this will drill the message in his thick head!

"C-cause I'm supposed to be g-g-getting my g-grades up. A-and that c-can't happen if I'm not there…" Puck hung his head down and slumped forward. Okay, no more fighting. Now there's one more thing to talk about and we can get back to class. Would kinda suck if I did this and made us late…

"That's right! *SMACK* And what about the lying?"

SMACK x10

"AH! I w-won't, OW! D-d-do it, UGH! A-a-a-AGAIN! I'm, OUCH, s-s-s-soOORYYYY!" And with that, Puck let all the tears go. He bawled like a baby…and I'm the one who made him like this…

I sighed. I really hate doin this to him. Puck looks so small and helpless when he's like this, like a little kid. And of course, I have to be the little shit who makes him cry harder… "That's all fine, Puck. Now hopefully you'll remember this later on. You've got 20 more swats coming your way, and then we're done." He just bawled harder; better make this quick.

I tipped him forward and raised my other knee, aiming the last set to Puck's sit spots. This was the absolute worst part of the entire thing! Puck bucked and squawked at every swat. I guess this is what they mean when parents say 'this hurts me more than it hurts you', and it sucks ass. I made sure to put some power in the last five.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Puck was limp over my lap. Didn't even notice that I'd slipped his underwear back up before I flipped him over in my lap. I made sure his ass was hanging between my legs; I'm not THAT evil!

"Shhh. It's alright Noah. It's over for now. You're okay. Calm down for me, Puck." I hugged Puck close, making sure to rub his back and neck. Puck slowly started to breathe easier, letting out a few hiccups now and then, but not looking at my face.

P:

Well, that was hell….

*sniff*

Who am I kidding, I kinda deserved that…

"There we go, Noah. Can you look at me for a sec?" Finn said, nudging my chin up. I flicked my eyes up to his, but COME ON, who can come back from a sniveling brat all of two seconds ago? Maybe if I just say something?

"Y-yah?" … That was PATHETIC!

Finn sighed and shook his head. "Fair enough. You good? Learn something?" Of course you'd be a sarcastic ass after smacking the crap out of mine… well played Hudson. Well played.

"Don't skip if I value my ass being attached to me…. And not to lie to your face…" See, I can be snarky too. Finn just grinned and shook his head. Okay, I can deal with this.

"Come on, dude. Let's get you cleaned up before your next class." Finn helped me stand up while I somehow got my jeans on. Those suckers HURT! I'm sure I look like shit. Hopefully no one notices much. Maybe I can fake sleeping? "You gonna be alright?"

"Yah. I'll be fine." I said as I washed up at one of the sinks.


End file.
